1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic composition derived from Chinese herbs and plants.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a current revival of interest in Chinese folk medicines which are principally derived from Chinese herbs or other types of plants. This interest in Chinese herbs was prompted by Chinese folklore wherein a number of such herbs have been reputed to have anti-infective activity and to be well-tolerated by humans. A subset of these herbs also appears to exhibit anti-HIV activity [Chang et al, Antiviral Research, Vol. 9, pages 163-176 (1988); and Chang et al, Antiviral Research, Vol. 11, page 263-273 (1989)].
However, Chinese folk medicine is based largely on anecdotal observations spanning the past several thousands of years. Hence, the effectiveness of the medicinal herbs used by folk medicine practitioners has, for the most part, not been substantiated by scientific methods. Despite this lack of scientific proof, it is quite possible that some herbal remedies may have specific therapeutic action, as was proven to be the case with the anti-malarial, qinghaosu, and perhaps even anti-HIV activity [Klayman, Science, vol. 228, pages 1049-1055 (1985)]. Consequently, with regard to the possible anti-HIV activity among Chinese herbal extracts, an urgent need exists for: (1) the identification of effective therapeutic herbal extracts, (2) the substantive documentation, by modern scientific methods, of the effectiveness of these herbal extracts against various pathological states, and (3) the identification of effective therapeutic Chinese herbal extracts that are less toxic than the currently available agents.
A plethora of pharmaceutical agents having varying degrees of effectiveness are commonly utilized for the treatment of cerebro- and cardio-vascular diseases. U.S. Patents disclosing Chinese medicines derived from plant materials useful for the treatment of these diseases and their sequela include Nos. 4,906,470; 4,708,949; 4,755,504; 4,795,742; 4,999,376 and 5,128,131. Chinese medicines for the treatment of heart disease are also described in Chinese Patent Nos. CN 1033567; CN 1041279 and CN 87101313.
Treatments for depression presently include the use of anti-depressant drugs, psychotherapy and electro-convulsive therapy. Herbal extracts have also been suggested for the treatment of depression in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,037.
Despite the intensive research conducted during the last two decades, Alzheimer's disease, which afflicts about four million Americans and causes 100,000 deaths in the U.S. alone each year, remains incurable because of the lack of effective medicines. Recently, tacrine (1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-9-acridinamine) has been suggested for treatment of this disease.
The use of various Chinese herbal derivatives for treating senile dementia of the Alzheimer's type (SDAT) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,893 and 5,137,878.
Other U.S. Patents disclosing various therapeutic properties of Chinese medicines derived from certain Chinese herbs and plants include: 4,042,592; 4,200,629; 4,339,435; 4,419,349; 4,469,685; 4,528,192; 4,618,495; 4,684,628; 4,717,664; 4,769,363; 4,795,739; 4,842,859; 4,843,067; 4,869,903; 4,886,666; 4,898,890; 4,906,471; 5,055,297, 5,178,865; 5,190,757 and 5,204,369.
While the statistics are unknown, it is believed that many people are currently suffering from complications of heart, Alzheimer's and depression diseases. No medication exists that can simultaneously treat all of these three diseases. Moreover, the prior art generally does not have a desired combination of safety, effectiveness and low cost which is needed for treating a large number of patients who have very different medical conditions and socio-economic backgrounds. Accordingly, there is a continuous search in the art for a medicine that is safe, useful and inexpensive for the prevention and treatment of heart, Alzheimer's and depression diseases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel pharmaceutical compositions suitable for the treatment of cardiovascular disease, cerebrovascular disease, SDAT and depression derived from specific combinations of Chinese plants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel therapeutic methods for treating cardiovascular disease, cerebrovascular disease, SDAT and depression employing medicines derived from certain Chinese plants.
Finally, it is an additional object of the invention to provide novel methods for preparing the above-described medicines from Chinese plants.